stay with me
by vanekim1818
Summary: Clary se ve obligada a reinar junto a Sebastián en el infierno para poder salvar a sus seres queridos y a los restantes cazadores de sombras ,y con Jonathan siendo su única compañía .la obscurida de Sebastián la absorberá ?o será clary quien cambie a Sebastián?.
1. capítulo1

La**_ historia se centrará exclusivamente en la relación entre Sebastián/Jonathan y clary, no habrá nada de clace. Jonathan es Uno de los personajes que más amo de la saga cazadores de sombras y se que es un poco extraño que haga una historia de amor (por así decirlo)entre dos hermanos, pero desde que leí en ciudad de almas perdidas que Jonathan estaba enamorado de clary no me pude resistir a escribir una historia .este fanfic va a ser la más actualizada de mis historia porque tengo muchas ideas y se exactamente a donde se dirige. Espero que les guste_**

La historia comienza cuando Sebastián le dice a clary su plan de que ella reine junto a el a cambio de dejar en paz a todos sus seres queridos y a todos los cazadores de sombras todo lo que este entre "" y en negritas ,es parte del libro COHF .a partir de ahí todo será parte de mi imaginació partes que estén entre son cosas que cassandra clare escribo en el libro.

* * *

><p><strong>""_no_dijo clary mirando del terrorífico trono a Sebastián y de regreso."consentrate clary, centrate en Sebastián y lo que esta pasando ,no pienses en jace".-tienes que saber que no me quedaré,tal vez tú prefieras regir en el infierno que servir al cielo pero yo no quiero ninguno,sólo quiero volver a casa y vivir mi vida.<strong>

**-eso no es posible porque ya he sellado todos los caminos ,ninguna persona podrá viajar atreves de ellos,sólo queda esto-dijo señalando a la ventatana -y en unos momentos también estar sellado no habrá vuelta a casa para ti,perteneces aquí conmigo.-dijo Sebastián**

**_porque?porque yo?-susurre.**

**_porque te amo-Sebastián parecía incómodo y forzado como sí estuvieras tratando de alcanzar algo que no encontraba.-no quiero que salgas herida.**

**_tú ya me hiciste daño,tratarse de...**

**_no me importa sí yo te hago daño porque era mía pero no quiero a otra persona tocandote,teniendote o que estés a mí alrededor,que veas lo que he hecho .que me admires,eso es amor verdad?-dijo Sebastián.**

**_no,no lo es-dije con voz triste-sí amas a alguien esperas que te ame de vuelta**

**Los ojos de Sebastián se estrecharon**

**-no seas condescendiente clarissa, se lo que crees que es el amor y creo que estas mal,estaras al trono conmigo,cuando yo sea todo lo que te queda en el mundo me amaras de vuelta**

**_no entiendo...-dije confundida.**

**-todos los cazadores de sombras van a beber de la Copa infernal tardío temprano ,serán mis sirvientes y los mandaré a buscar a sus hermanos entonces asesinare a las hermanas de hierro y a los hermanos silenciosos en sus ciudades de piedra y silencio _dijo Sebastián mostrandome una diabólica sonrisa-tú mundo morirá ,muerte por muerte y sangre en las calles.**

**-no puedes esperar que sí esto que me dices pasa yo querré sentarme en ese trono junto a ti ,preferiría ser torturada a muerte-dije con voz muerta**

**-oh no lo creo-dijo Sebastián en forma burlona-te voy a dar a elegir,todas esas hadas y cazadores de sombras oscuros son mis aliados,en cuanto yo de la orden de que ataquen atacaran ,pero si yo les digo que no lo hagan tú mundo estará seguro sólo que tú no podrás volver a el, claro esta.**

**-dices que me estás dando una elección?-pregunté dudosa.**

**-exacto,gobierna junto a mi y perdonare tú mundo ,niegate y daré orden de aniquilarlo .eligeme y salvaras a millones de personas,tendrás todas las vidas condenadas a una sola alma,la tuya que es lo que eliges clarissa?-dice Sebastián""**

_me quedo mirando a Sebastián quien me mira fijamente.sí aceptará estar con el aquí probablemente Sebastián mantendría su palabra pero probablemente no,tengo que asegurarme de que lo haga y no cambie de opinión despues ,rostros de todos mis conocidos pasan por mi mente ,jace, mi madre,luke,simon ,izzy y se que la decisión ya está tomada._

_-esta bien-digo suspirando resignada mientras veo a Sebastián sonriendome-pero tienes que prometer que vas a cumplir tú promesa y que no vas a dejar que nadie sepa que acepte ir contigo._

_No quiero que me vean mientras me voy con Sebastiá soportaría ver la cara de decepción de todos mis seres queridos pero también se que no puedo decirles que acepte gobernar junto a mi hermano porque prometió dejar en paz a todos porque ellos tratarian de rescatarme y Sebastián rompería el que debo hacer es ir con el y tratar de hacer que con el tiempo confíe en mi,sólo de esa manera podré tener la mínima oportunidad de matarlo sin el riesgo de que todo salga mal y el destruya a todos los que amo._

_-estoy de acuerdo hermana mía ,no te voy a negar que me hubieran gustado ver sus rostros de asombro cuando sepan que aceptate ser mí reina pero tú me importas mas.-dice el_

_-y como se que no vas a matarlos cuando ya esté contigo y las dimensiones se cierren?-exijo yo._

_-no me importa sí viven o mueren,además sí lo hiciera tú encontrarías la forma de hacermelo pagar y no quiero que te enojes conmigo,te prometo que cumpliré mí palabra pero sólo por que tú me lo pides.-dice Sebastián aunque su expresión es más bien divertida._

_Me desepera la manera en que toma todo sí simplemente fuera un juegode pelota o algo parecido en lugar de el queriendo matar a todas las personas y destruir el mundo._

_Escuchar una puerta abrirse y a amatis entrar,tras de ella se encuentran muchos cazadores de sombras América me ve me da una sonrisa maliciosa._

_-señor ,los amigos de clary y hacer vienen en camino .quiere que los asesinemos?-pregunta ella a Sebastián pero no no esta mirando a él sino a mi._

_Sebastián sacude la cabeza-no,clarissa los quiere vivos y de todas formas en unos momentos se cerrarán los portales-su mirada se posa en jace-lo que sí quiero es que se lleven a jace y a todos los demás a Alicante._

_-sí señor-asiente amatis y hace una seña a los cazadores de sombras oscuros para que la sigan mientras sale de la habitación._

_Me quedo mirando la puerta por la que amatis salió.no puede creer que sea la misma persona que se portó tan amable conmigo y me recibió en su casa hace tiempo definitivamente no la mira otra vez a Sebastián veo que esta justo en frente de mí, yo doy aún pasó atras._

_-como te prometí, nadie se dará cuenta de que tú aceptase ser mí reina ,estar conmigo-dice el mientras camina el paso que yo di y toca mi mejilla,trató de no alejarme corriendo ._

_El se me queda mirando tan fijamente que me incómoda mientras juega con un rizo rojo mío,de repente se acerca y rozar sus labios con los míos._

_Su beso es sueve y el huele maravilloso pero esto no hace que me sienta bien al estar le devuelvo el beso ,sólo me quedo aquí parada dejando que el se aleja me siento mariada pero estoy segura que no tiene nada que ver con el beso._

_-que tengas dulces sueños mi clarissa-escucho decir a de quedar inconciente caigo hacia el suelo pero siento los brazos de Sebastián sostenerme_

* * *

><p><em>Primer capítulo! Perdón por poner cazadores de sombras oscuros demasiadas veces pero no me acordaba como se llamaban estos én inglé investigarlo y escribirlo correctamente la próxima vez :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**aquí esta él segundo capítulo él cual también será corto al igual que el anterior .**

* * *

><p>una luz cegadora que entra por una rendija de las cortinas me siento en el extremo de la cama y recorro la habitación con mí mirada ,es pequeña y las paredes estan todas pintadas de colores obscuros,la cama es de un tamaño promedio y tiene un gran gran espejo justo frente él lugar en el que estoy sentada .la ropa que llevaba puesta se ha ido y fue remplazada por un camisón de seda negro bastante corto,me doy cuenta que es muy probable que sebastian fuera quien me cambió y la idea de que el me viera desnuda me provoca escalofríos.<p>

No tengo ni idea de en que lugar estoy ,pero sea cual sea el lugar se que sebastian esta cerca .veo varios cajones en el cuarto así que empiezo a buscan en ellos aunque se que no tendré la suerte de encontrar una daga o un arma con la que defenderme y mi hermano no es ingenuo para dejar armas cerca de mí tal vez pueda encontrar algo con que herirlo .busco en los cajones del peinador ,bajo la cama. Y en la mesita de noche,después de buscar durante 5 minutos suelto un suspiro de decepción.

Salgo de la habitación y ahogo un grito de sorpresa al ver a Sebastián frente a mí,su rostro está tan cerca del mío que veo sus pupilas que cada vez se dilatan más.

-dormirme bien?-pregunta en los baja Sebastián.

-eso no fue dormir,fue quedarme inconciente-digo a la defensiva.

Sebastián suelta una risa débil y ronca que hace que me estremezca así que me alejó un poco de el.

-me disculpo por eso hermanita, pero no podía dejar que supieras nuestro escondite verdad?-Dice el y me da una mirada burlona.

-podrías haberme dicho sabes? -digo yo.

Sebastián rueda los ojos claramente divertido. -ya me disculpe clarissa y no lo voy a hacer dos veces , tienes hambre? Prepare espagueti.-Dice el.

La verdad es que no se cuanto tiempo he estado inconciente pero debe de haber sido bastante porque me muerdo de simplemente haciento a respuesta de su pregunta.

-bien ,vamos a la cocina-Dice el mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y me dirime por el por unas escaleras de madera que dirigen hacia una cocina muy grande,Sebastián me hace una señal de que me siente y yo lo hago.

-debes de tener mucha hambre,estuviste casi dos días inconciente,pensé varias veces en despertarte pero descarte la idea,me gusta verte dormir-Dice mientras pone un plato lleno de espagueti frente a mi.

Tomo el tenedor que me dio y comienzo a comer sin mirarlo ni decirle ninguna palabra , el tampoco dice nada sólo se queda observandome fijamenete Como buscando algo o midiendo mi reacción . Ambos nos mantenemos en silencio hasta que término mi comida.

cuando temino dejo mi plato en el centro de la mesa.

-ya no quieres más?-pregunta sebastian.

Yo niego con la sé madera así y me rodea con su brazo. -entonces té enseñaré nuestra habitación-Dice el.

No me gusta mucho Como suena "nuestra habitación" pero trató de que no se me habitación esta pintada de blanco excepto una pared que esta de rojo,tiene una cama gigante y una pantalla de plasma en la pared frente a esta también hay un gran closet donde estan colgados muchos vestidos ,faldas y verdad es que desde que me desperté no se cuáles son las intenciones que tiene sebastian hacia mí y no se que decir o hacer cuando pienso que de verdad tendré que vivir aquí con él.

-no vas a decir nada o te a comido la lengua el gato?-Dice Sebastián.

En mi mente me doy un cabezazo contrabajo la pared ,se supone que tengo que fingir estar cómoda aquí para que sebastian confíe en mi y estoy haciendo todo lo la sonrisa más tierna que puedo darle y me volteó hacia el.

-esta muy bonita-digo yo.

El sé acerca a donde estoy y toca mi mejilla suavemente yo me tenso un poco aunque trato de controlarlo distrayendolo mientras tocó su me mira con sus ojos completamente negros mientras toma mi barbilla y me besa pero a diferencia de el beso anterior este es más urgente y apasionado,sus labios son firmes y precisos,el enreda sus manos en mis rizos lo que trató de hacer cuando estaba vinculado a jace y eso hace que me olvide de mi plan para lograr que confíe en mí así que lo empujó hacia atrás.

-no-digo yo con voz entrecortada por el beso.

Sebastián respira fuertemente al pesar de que el beso no fue largo ,sus pupilas estan muy dilatada y se que tengo que salir de esta habitación.-porque no?-pregunta él.-supuse que cuando té dije que vinieras aquí conmigo habías entendido que no sería como mi hermana,pero parece que no lo entiendes-Dice ahora enojado .

-quiero ir a tomar un baño-digo yo

Veo que trata de controlar su enojo ,se pasa las manos por el cabello y se voltea a mirarme aún tiene sus ojos negros .

-esta bien ve a ducharte,tengo cosas que hacer-Dice dándole vuelta a su anillo ,segundos después desaparece.

Yo doy a un gran suspiro de alivió.en realidad si me hace falta una ducha pero Sebastián no me dijo donde estaba el bañ ó a la puerta que esta en el cuarto y veo una regadera y una tina 10 minutos después estoy bañada y con una toalla alrededor de mi.

Salgo al cuarto y abro el closet ,busco la ropa más sencilla que encuentro que son unos pantalones y una blusa de manga larga(aunque con un gran escote en V )de color azul marino me acuesto en la cama de nuevo esperando que cuando llegue Sebastián yo ya esté dormida de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>La historia tendrá escenas sexuales porque es imposible hacer una historia claryJonathan sin nada sexual pero no quiero empezarlos aun así que Ponte otras cosas antes de esto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**nuevo capítulo! Igual que los anteriores va a ser corto hasta saber más que camino tomará la historia .espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>siento una mano en mi mejilla así que me despierto,Sebastián esta acostado de lado ,se cambio de ropa y ahora tiene una playera negra y un pantalón del mismo color. Me pregunto sí habrá ido a matar a alguien y sí aún estará enojada por mi anterior rechazo.<p>

Me doy cuenta de que tengo bastante mirándolo fijamente así que apartó la vista.

_te gusta lo que ves?_pregunta Sebastián con un brillo en sus ojos pero con una expresión dura.

No puedo negar que Sebastián es guapo,su piel esta blanca y sin imperfecciones que contrasta con sus ojos negros,su cabello rubio_blanco enmarca sus rostro y sus labios tienen una forma di cuenta de esto cuando lo conocí en Alicante pero no ma había permitido pensar eso de nuevo desde que me di cuenta que era mi hermano.

_sabes que era guapo pero eres mi hermano Sebastián_digo yo esperando que mi comentario no lo haga enojar pero en lugar de eso el sé limita a sonreír de medio lado y a reír por lo bajo.

_vas a seguir resistiendote clarissa?_Dice el con divertido.

Me quedo mirándolo por un acepte venir con él lo hice sólo para que dejara a mis amigos y mi madre en paz,se que debería seguir con mi plan inicial ,dejar que confíe en mi tanto como para dejar alguna arma a mi alcance y después matarlo porque aunque prometió darme misericordia se que sí el tuviera que hacerme daño para obtener lo que quiere lo haría sin dudarlo nisiquiera un segundo y se exactamente lo que Sebastián quiere de mi pero el simple hecho de pensar en tener relaciones sexuales con el aflora en mí un sentimiento de culpa y traición hacia pronto se dará cuenta de que acepte venir con Sebastián por mi cuenta y se sentirá decepcionado.

_y a donde fuiste ?_digo tratando de cambiar de tema .

Sí el se da cuenta de mi intención no me lo dice ,en cambio me responde con voz dura _eso a ti no te interesa_Dice el ,levantándose de la cama dispuesto a irse debía habitación percibo reaccionó rápido y corro a tomarle del brazo.

_por supuesto que me interesa ,sí por ti fuera romperías nuestro trato y matarias a mi madre,luke,jace y Simón..._dejó de hablar mientras pienso en lo terrible que sería eso y me recorre un escalofrío_ y yo no me daría cuenta.

Sebastián se voltea hacia mí y me mira como sí estuviera loca antes de agarrar mis brazos con fuerza y golpearme en la puerta ,mi espalda esta contra ella y su cuerpo me retiene en el mismo trato de quitarmelo de encima pero no logró moverlo nisiquiera un centimetro.

_cres que te cambiaría a ti sólo para tener la satisfacción de matarlos?aún no lo entiendes verdad? Todo esto de quemar el mundo lo hice para que al final tú te vinieras conmigo además de que no me importa sí ellos mueren o no excepto jace,claro esta,a él estaba gustoso de matarlo pero no lo voy a hacer porque tú me importas más_Dice él,poniendo su aliento cálido en mi odio lo que provoca en mi un pequeño escalofrío que para mi sorpresa no es de miedo.

Soy consciente de que no debo de creer lo que dice, mi madre una vez dijo que valentine había enseñado a Sebastián a fingir emociones cuando jace estaba vinculado a él y seguí por el portal cuando nos sentamos a tomar café en Venecia después de que el me salvara de un ataque, me contó sobre nuestros ancestros y después me prestó su bufanda porque tenía frí ese momento por un segundo lleguen a pensar que el podía llegar a tener una emoción verdadera pero eso fue antes de que tratará de violarme,ahí me di cuenta que Sebastián es un demonio y que en realidad no siente emociones humanas.

_mientes, yo se que te divierte matar personas._digo con voz dura y se que el sabe que me refiero a max.

Sebastián pone los ojos en blanco como si estuviera aburrido de mi comentario.

_ya te dije que no fue mi intención, sólo calcule mal mi fuerza_Dice el .

_y esperas que te perdone?_digo yo sarcasticamente.

_puedes hacer lo que quieras,lo hecho hecho esta y yo no lo puedo revivir pero si pudiera lo haría con tal de que dejarás de molestarme con eso_Dice Sebastián soltando su agarre de mis brazos y caminando a él closet de donde saca un vestido color Jade .

Me quedo mirando el vestido mientras me froto mis ante brazos para quitar el dolor.

_quiero que te pongas este vestido porque vamos a ir a ver a la reina de las hadas._Dice él.

_ellas también esta aquí?_preguntando yo sorprendida_pensé que se habia quedado en el mundo mortal.

_ella vino al infierno conmigo pero esta en otro lugar junto con sus sirvientes y los míos_Dice Sebastián_dejó que te vistas

Cuando sale de la habitación me pongo el vestido,realmente es muy bonito ,su falda me queda hasta la rodilla y la parte del frente me recuerda las alas de un cisne.

Cuando termino de vestirme salgo en busca de Sebastián al pasillo pero no esta ahí así que bajo las escaleras ,voy en el último escalón cuando algo brillante encandila mi ojo derecho,es un vidrio picudo con punta ó para todas partes para asegurarme de que Sebastián no esta cerca antes de esconder el vidrio en el lateral de mi pecho,si lo entierro en las zonas correctas podría herirlo lo suficiente como para tomar su estela o su anillo y escapar.

Camino por todo el apartamento buscando a Sebastián y cuando lo encuentro esta sentado en un sillón de espaldas a ó de relajarme y poner mi mejor sonrisa mientras lo abrazo por atrás.

Él se voltea hacia mí y me observa detenidamente

_me veo bien?_digo alejándome para que me vea mejor.

_te verías hermosa incluso con una cortina amarrada alrededor de ti_Dice el ,mirándome con intensidad y con un brillo en sus ojos cuando se levanta del sillón y se acerca donde estoy que va a besarme pero antes de que el me dé un beso yo uno nuestros labio.él rápidamente me toma de la cintura y me pega a su cuerpo ,yo saco el vidrio de su escondite y con la otra mano rodeo el cuello de Sebastián para poder besarlo más fuerte .entierro mis dedos en su cabello platino y lo jalo para atrás con fuerza tanta que estoy segura que probablemente le arranqué partes de su cabello pero lo que sale de sus labios esta lejos de ser de dolor,aprovechó este segundo para enterrar el vidrio en su cuello y me alejó rápidamente lejos de él en busca de su án cae al suelo y su estela cae al piso , yo la agarro rápidamente y corro pero no he avanzado nisiquiera un metro cuando Sebastián me estampa en el piso .

_soy inmortal querida ,ninguna arma puede matarme,tal vez gloriosa pueda hacerlo pero te la quite cuando te traje aquí_Dice Sebastián sin aliento pero claramente divertido_espero que pienses en eso para la próxima vez.

Él me levanta del piso y me lleva por las escaleras.

_clarissa ,clarissa yo te quería sacar un rato de aquí para que no tuvieras que estar encerrada aquí en este cuarto per ahora eso es exactamente lo que vas a hacer ,sería tan fácil si solamente dejarás tus ideales que pienses en eso mientras no estoy_Dice cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Suspiro de frustacion ,estuve tan cerca de lograrlo pero olvide algo tan importante como su inmortalidad,no se cuento tiempo me tenga que quedar aquí y estoy segura que cerró la puerta con llave porque escuché la cerradura .

Me quedo acostada durante algunos minutos ,tal vez 15 pensando en lo que voy a hacer. La única arma que mata a Sebastián es gloriosa y el dijo que me la quitó cuando me trajo entonces supongo que la debe de tener escondida en alguna parte,él reto sería averiguar en donde y encontrarla.

Sigo mirando el techo por unas horas hasta que me desespero y empiezo a buscar algo que hacer,busco en los cajones y encuentro hojas de papel y lápices de colores ,me pregunto sí Sebastián los compró porque sabe que me gusta dibujar pero descarto la idea rápidamente.

Empiezo a dibujar la habitación porque es lo único que tengo para dibujar contenta de tener algo con lo que distraerme.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero haber logrado captar bien la forma de ser de SebastiánJonathan ,en realidad la autora casi no se centra mucho en su personalidad en los libros pero lo que sí se es que Sebastián tiene un humor afilado y cambios de humor repentinos y algunas veces ,como paso en ciudad de almas perdidas puede ser un poquito que el próximo capítulo será más largo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuevo capítulo,espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>dejo mí cuaderno en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama cuando escucho unos pasos subir por las escaleras,deben de haber pasados al menos 3 horas desde que Sebastián se fue,la puerta se abre y el aparece mirándome con ojos fríos.<p>

_baja,quiero enseñarte algo_dice y se va rápidamente de la habitación antes de que incluso yo tenga tiempo de decir algo

Me quedo unos minutos sentada pensando en mi siguiente movimiento,se que Sebastián está molesto conmigo y eso no me beneficia,el podría tomar esta oportunidad para matar a algún amigo o familiar mío y eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar al aceptar venir con él así que creo que tengo que lograr que estemos bien de nuevo( tan bien como podemos estar Sebastián y yo) y supongo que en algún momento mientras esté en este lugar con el tendré oportunidad de encontrar mi espada y matarlo con el fuego celestial que hay en ella.

Camino al tocador y me arreglo un poco el cabello ,esta todo lleno de nudos así que lo cepillo muy bien hasta que mis rizos se ven decentes antes de bajar por la escalera,Sebastián me espera abajo y cuando me mira bajar se da la vuelta y camina sin fijarse si lo sigo o no,quiero preguntarle a donde fue pero creo que no me contestaria y se enojaría más de lo que ya está así que camino por los pasillos atrás de él hasta que llegamos a una puerta grande la cual el abre de par en mí están infinidad de hojas grandes de diferente tamaños parecidos a los que usaba cuando dibujaba en casa,también hay cartonsillos ,lápices de colores,carbonsillo ,pintura etc.

Me volteó a mirar a Sebastián,no se que debo hacer y mucho menos como reaccionar Sebastián no parece del tipo de persona que hace favores o regalos,de hecho estoy segura que jamás a hecho algo por alguien.

_este cuarto es para ti,mande a traer todo esto para que puedas dibujar en lo que estas aquí conmigo_dice Sebastián quién ha suavizado un poco su tono frío pero no del todo.

_lo cual será por mucho tiempo ahora que eres inmortal_digo yo.

Él me mira por un tiempo y suelta una risa burlona.

_pues si,ese fue nuestro trato clarissa_dice él_lo mejor será que té deje sola por un rato.

Está saliendo del cuarto cuando recuerdo mi plan.

_creo que ya estuve mucho tiempo sola y en realidad té quiero dibujar a ti_digo con la voz más dulce que encuentro.

Él se detiene en seco claramente sorprendido y voltea a verme,me examina por un rato mientras yo trato de no revelar nada con mí expresión.

_esta bien,puedes dibujarme._dice Sebastián.

Yo lo acomodo en una silla frente a mí,tomo el lápiz y empiezo a dibujarlo,lo primero que dibujo es su rostro en el que me centro a detalle tratando de capturar bien lo hermoso y malvado que puede ser ,su cabello que cae en su frente y en sus pómulos empiezan a tener color.

Mientras lo dibujo siendo su mirada penetrante , sus ojos se vuelven totalmente negros y yo me pongo cada vez más nerviosa , cuando menos me lo espero,Sebastián esta tan cerca de mí que siento su aliento en mi mejilla.

_te ves tan hermosa _dice en un suspiro antes de empezar a besar mi mejilla y viajar de ella hasta mí mandíbula y cuello.

_Sebastián ,para_digo yo pero noto que mi voz sale temblorosa por tener sus labios suaves en mí cuello.

Sebastián en lugar de parar me acerca más a él y Junta sus labios con los míos rodeando mí cintura con sus brazos,el beso es suave pero poco a poco me besa con más fuerza y desesperación,trato de devolver el beso pero se que si sigue así en unos minutos ya no se parará aunque realmente dudo que aunque se lo pidiera bien pararía y eso me da miedo.

Siento las manos de él viajar por mis piernas desnudas,son calidas contra mi piel mucho más fria provocando que me estremezca contra é a poco sus manos suben hasta el dobladillo de mi vestido encontrando mi ropa interior y de sus labios sale un gemido al mismo tiempo que yo suelto un suspiro al sentir sus manos frotar en mí.

Sebastián acaricia mi lengua con la suya al mismo tiempo que Me levanta del suelo y sube las escaleras conmigo en brazos,cuando menos lo espero mi espalda esta contra el colchón de su cama,es aquí cuando me pongo en alerta al saber a lo que quiere llegar Sebastián así que dejo de besarlo y retiro mi rostro lejos de él pero esto no lo detiene porque empieza a besar desesperadamente mi cuello,hombro y mejilla,cuando habla su respiración es desigual y ronca.

_que pasa clarissa? No me deseas?_ pregunta en mi oído.

_en realidad no_digo yo sorprendida de que mi voz se escucha tan desigual como la de él.

Sebastián suelta una risa ronca. _ya lo se,se que estás actuando conmigo como la hiciste cuando te quedaste con jace y conmigo pero está vez no va a funcionar,no me importa sí me quieres o no ,no necesito que me Ames para hacer que tengas sexo conmigo_ dice empezando a frotar de nuevo mi entrepierna provocando que mi visión se haga borrosa de placer

_que bueno que lo aceptes porque no te voy a amar nunca_digo yo tratando de quitarlo de encima de mi golpeando su pecho lo más fuerte posible pero el parece hecho de doy cuenta de que no se va a parar y el miedo hierve en mí ,nunca he estado con un chico más que con jace y fue sólo una vez pero el fue cuidadoso y tierno y dudo que Sebastián sea igual que el.

_Sebastián para ya!

Sebastián desabrocha mi vestido tan rápidamente que estoy segura que lo a hecho infinidad de veces y cuando el vestido esta abajo su calida boca rodea mi pecho izquierdo y yo sin poder evitarlo suelto un gemido que hace que Sebastián me bese con pasión ,el sigue besando mis pezones mientras mi respiración se vuelve cada vez más agitada pero ni siquiera el gran placer que siento al tener el aliento de Sebastián en mis pechos hace que me olvide de mi miedo por tener relaciones sexuales con él.

Escucho la bragueta de sus pantalones bajar y es en este momento cuando comienza a golpearlo y dar patadas pero él pesa el doble que yo y no logró moverlo mucho

_por favor no... hagas esto Sebastián.

_porque no? He querido hacer esto desde que te conocí pero no te preocupes amor voy a hacer que se sienta bien_Dice el poniendo mis manos arriba de mi cabeza con una de sus manos para inmobilizarlas,las sujeta tan fuerte que estoy segura que dejará marcas en ellas.

Su lengua juega con la mía mientras toma mi barbilla y me inclina hacia él para que no me aleje de su beso, acerca su cuerpo al mío con desesperación y enreda sus dedos en mis rizos rojos,su entrepierna se roza con la mía y tengo que morder mi labio para no dejar salir un gemido,cuando menos pienso Sebastián ya me ha quitado mi ropa interio , su pene roza mí sexo y entra profundamente en mí mientras me rodea con sus brazos y comienza a moverse suspirando en mi oído .

Sebastián comienza a moverse lento pero a medida que pasa el tiempo va aumentando la velocidad y sus manos no liberan mis muñecas en ningún momentos,mi respiración es agitada y de los labios de él sale un pequeños gemidos cada vez que entra en mí.

Es como sí no fuera dueña de mí propio cuerpo y las sensaciones que siento .mi vi visión se vuelve borrosa y todo lo que puedo distinguir es a Sebastián dicendo mi nombre entre besos que da a hombro mientras termina junto conmigo.

Me quedo unos minutos en silencio tratando de olvidar lo que acaba de pasar,no puedo creer que permitiera culpabilidad aflora dentro de mí y soy incapaz de mirar a Sebastián a los ojos que se aleja de mí suspirando feliz y se comienza a poner sus boxer ,siento su mirada penetrante en mí y se que debería de mirarlo y decirle algo pero las palabras desaparecen de mi boca y lo único que logró decir es

_dejame sola.

_vamos clary...

_que me dejes sola_digo yo más energéticamente.

Sebastián se va enojado del cuarto azotando la puerta contra la pared tan fuerte que me hace temblar.

Yo corro rapidamente a la puerta y cierro con llave ,el fácilmente podría venir y tumbarla si quisiera pero al menos tardaría más en entrar .

Me acuesto en la cama tapandome hasta la barbilla tratando miserablemente de que en mi mente no aparezca el rostro de jace dándome una mirada de decepción,recuerdo cuando le conté que una vez Sebastián había tratado de violarme y lo comprensivo que el había sido respecto a esto,ahora siento que sí supiera lo que hize no me perdonaría por más que me ame.

Trató de dormirme aunque no tengo sueño y después de unos minutos con los ojos cerrados por fin lo logro.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... se que la escena erótica probablemente no es la mejor que van a leer en su vida y menos agregando el hecho de que clary aún no quiere(ni desea) a Sebastián pero conforme la historia vaya avanzando iré mejorando este tipo de escena(porque van a ser muchas) .sí tienen alguna recomendación para mejorar este aspecto pueden dejarlo en los gracias por leer!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

No le dirigí ninguna palabra a Sebastián al día siguiente y el no trató de hablarme tampoco,simplemente me hablo para que bajará a comer,podía ver la rabia en sus ojos cada vez que intercambiaba miradas con él,estaba enojado por mi rechazo pero sinceramente, que esperaba?que olvidará toda mi vida antes de venir con él ?eso es imposible yo no podría olvidarme jamás de jace o de mi madre .tampoco le hablé durante dos días más y al final no soportaba verlo por ninguna parte,ni siquiera en en las comidas así que me abstuve de comer durante todo un día y traté de evitarlo lo más posible cuando salía del cuarto e iba a dibujar o cuando fui a tomar un baño.

Llené la bañera de agua caliente y me metí en ella dejando salir un suspiro de satisfacción estuve en la bañera media hora tratando desesperadamente de relajarme y mi piel estaba arrugada como una pasa,me puse una toalla y luego una pijama que encontré en un armario de uno de los cuartos ,era la ropa de dormir más cómoda que pude encontrar a diferencia de todos esos camisones casi transparentes o de telas muy finas y muy cortos está pijama constaba de un short verde esmeralda y una blusa de tirantes.

Cuando llegue al cuarto pensando que por fin había logrado evitar a Sebastián por un día entero me encuentro con el sentado en mi cama mirando uno de mis dibujos en los que dedique mi tiempo hoy,miro como lo evalúa ,como si fuera un enigma y el lo tuviera que descifrar pero en cuanto cierro la puerta el quita su atención del dibujo y la centra en mí.

_tomaste un baño_dice él dedicando me una mirada obscura y recorriendome con su mirada de pies a cabeza,yo al instante me siento incómoda y quiero salir corriendo tan lejos de él como sea posible.

_lo hice_ digo yo ,tratando de que mi voz suene despreocupada.

El sé encoge de hombros como si le diera igual si tomó un baño o no o si no tomó nada en absoluto después agarra una bandeja al lado de él y veo que esta llena de comida.

_no has comido en todo él día así que te traje algo de comer,no es nada importante es simplemente algo de sopa ,un sándwich y algo de fruta.

_y desde cuando te importa si como o no ,?_digo a la defensiva porque no quiero aceptar que hizo algo despreocupado para mí.

Sebastián rueda los ojos claramente aburrido de mi comportamiento.

_ mi plan no era que vinieras conmigo para que murieran de hambre.

_oh claro que no,tu plan era traerme aquí para forzarme a tener relaciones contigo ,no es cierto?_digo yo

Sebastián me mira por unos segundos con unos ojos melancólicos que no había visto nunca en él pero esa mirada se va tan rápido que hasta me la pude imaginar y es remplazada por su máscara fría de siempre.

_ si te soy sincero clarissa yo no vi demasiada ...defensa de tu parte y ciertamente puedes pensar lo que quieras pero querida ,no te vas a poder ir de mi lado._ dice el acercándose a mi para tomar uno de más rizos rojos.

_tu cabello es tan rojo,como el fuego que esta a punto de incendiar una ciudad entera-dice el con los ojos brillantes de la ilusión.

con esa mirada parece un niño pequeño que conoce poco del mundo y tiene su mente llena de sueños infantiles ,me doy cuenta que en realidad el nunca tuvo una infancia normal supongo.

yo me alejo rápidamente de el porque esos pensamientos no deberían rondar mi mente,el a matado a muchas personas y nada justifica eso . -eso es todo lo que vienes a decirme ?porque si es así ya te puedes ir-digo yo de la manera mas tranquila que puedo

-se te olvida que esta también es mi habitación?-pregunta sebastian con una ceja arqueada francamente divertido.

_no has dormido aquí desde que llegue_replicó yo.

_claro que si,dormí contigo hace unos días ,de hecho hice mas que dormir contigo-dice sebastian con voz seductora y yo me sonrojo

sebastian parece divertido con mi incomodidad a su comentario y eso me hace enojar.

_callate y dime a que has venido-

_la reina seliee va a hacer una fiesta y quiere que vaya pero yo te quiero llevar a ti-dice el

eso me sorprende ,no tenia idea de que la reina seliee vino con sebastian también pero supongo que era lo único que le quedaba después de traicionar a los cazadores de sombras.

_ella esta aqui?donde sea que estemos _digo yo

_vino conmigo pero no esta exactamente aquí ,ella esta en otro lugar-dice el -vistete con alguno de los vestidos que están en el closet.

diciendo esto sebastian sale de la habitacion.

empiezo a comer la comida que trajo sebastian porque tengo mucha hambre, en 10 minutos la bandeja ya esta vacia.

saco todos los vestidos del closet y los acomodo e la cama,todos estas muy bonitos y es dificil elegir sobre todo porque estan muy destapados de el escote,espalda o de final me decido por uno negro que me llega hasta los tobillos y que se ciñe a mi cuerpo pero no demaciado como para impedir que respire .es de encaje , tiene patrones de rosas en el y la espalda descubierta .cuando ya estoy vestida me quedo mirando al espejo pensando que hacer con mi cabello,al final me decido por dejarlo suelto de lado y recoger el cabello de atras con pasadores al final mis rizos caen en cascada por mi hombro izquierdo.

-clarissa...

me volteo rapidamente para mirar a sebastian parado en la puerta,al igual que yo esta vestido de negro .tiene una camisa y pantalones de vestir que contrastan con su translucida piel que es igual de pálida que la mia .

_te ves preciosa _dice sebastian caminando hacia mi y acariciando sus labios con los míos , me besa por unos 10 segundos y después se aleja un poco de mi con un suspiro. abro los ojos, puedo ver el color rosa que tiene en sus mejillas y que de seguro yo también tengo.

_ya estas lista?_pregunta el.

yo solo digo que si con la cabeza y camino lejos de el saliendo del cuarto ,voy bajando las escaleras cuando sebastian rodea mi cintura desde atrás y cubre mis ojos con sus manos mientras besa mi cuello.

_que estas haciendo?_pregunto yo con voz temblorosa.

_no puedo dejar que veas a donde vamos eso es demasiado peligroso_dice en mi oido con voz baja.

segundos después siento como viajamos por un portal.

cuando llegamos a nuestro destino ,sea cual sea caminamos por los pasillos ,yo con las manos de sebastian aun tapando mis por fin retira sus manos puedo ver que estamos en una habitacion muy grande y poco iluminada ademas de que estoy rodeada de muchos obscurecidos que no conozco y algunas hadas que de seguro son sirvientes de la reina seliee .

_quienes son todas estas personas?

_cazadores de sombras que tomaron de la copa ,vamos ,nosotros iremos a un lugar mas privado _dice el rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos mientras unas escaleras que nos llevan al piso de arriba donde efectivamente no se encuentra nadie ,solo hay una mesa con dos sillas y copas de vino al lado .desde aquí arriba puedo ver lo que las personas hacen,hay música que realmente no tiene letra si no que es solo sonido y casi todos están bailando y los que no, están besándose con alguien o con muchas personas a la vez .también noto que las personas tienen un poco de liquido plateado que había en la discoteca a la fuimos sebastian ,jace y yo cuando estos tenían el lazo,me miro rapidamente y noto que tengo un poco en el cabello ,mis manos y unas gotas en mi mejilla.

_quieres vino?-pregunta sebastian mientras me entrega una copa en la mano.

_ya te dije que te ves hermosa?_pregunta sebastian con su mirada penetrante mientras toma vino y se pasa su lengua por sus labios estoy segura de que ese gesto tiene el propósito de ser seductor.

_si ,ya lo dijiste- digo yo

_que bien porque es verdrad_dice el en voz baja tomando mi cabello suavemente y acercandome a sus labios ,su beso no es suave y estoy segura que no intentaba serlo,su húmeda lengua acaricia la mía y me besa con desesperación.él suelta un gemido cuando yo recargo mis manos en su pecho y me atrae más a su cuerpo,pronto estoy fuera de mi silla sentada en sus piernas .

Enreda sus manos en mi cabello y me besa más profundamente ,me empiezo a sentir algo confundida por todo así que me alejó un poco de él y abro los ojos mirandoa mí alrededor,sí antes estaba sólo llena un poco de el liquido plateado ahora puedo ver porque,cae del techo y le llena a las personas incluyendome a mí y a Sebastiá que tiene ya todo su cabello plateado mientras que yo tengo mis brazos y parte de mi cabello también.

Cuando veo atrás de Sebastián alcanzo a mirar a la reina seliee regalandome una mirada enojada y a su lado está amatis con una sonrisa tenenebrosa.

Es como si supiera desde el principio que sucumbiria a los encantos de Sebastián y este pensamiento hace que me levante de sus piernas y corra lejos de é de alejarme lo más posible de donde está pero escucho que me sigue y por más que corro el me sigue el rastro,al final encuentro una puerta que no se que esconde al otro lado pero aún así entro.

Trató de enfocar mí mirada porque esta obscuro y no encuentro ningún apagador pero no pasa siquiera un minuto cuando Sebastián entra por la puerta.

_porque Corriste?_ pregunta

Pero yo no contesto ,sólo me alejo de él tanto me deje la habitación pequeña en la que estamos.

_ vete de aquí Sebastián._ digo yo recordando lo que pasó cuando jace y yo estábamos llenos de este líquido plateado.

Cuando menos lo espero él ya está rozando su mano en mí mejilla y sostiene mí barbilla impidiendo que me aleje.

_ ya no quiero que me llames Sebastián ,Llámame Jonathan_ dice el en un susurro que resuena en mis oídos como si fueran pequeñas polillas zumbando alrededor de mí .

Acerca mi barbilla a la suya y roza sus labios con los míos pero en cuestión de segundos su lengua juega con la mía ,me levanta del duelo y yo me veo obligada a poner mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas lo que provoca que Sebastián suspire en mi oído.

_ clarissa... _ dice separando sus labios un poco de los míos para besar desde mi mandibula hasta el borde de mis pechos lo que hace que suelte un gemido y sin pensarlo lo tomo de sus cabellos y lo sostengo justo donde está lo que provoque que Sebastián me bese con más pasión.

Estoy apunto de decirle que debemos parar cuando sus finos dedos empiezan a frotar rítmicamente mi entrepierna,yo dejo caer mi cuello hacia atrás diciendo el nombre de Sebastián en un susurro ,segundos después él deja mis pechos y me besa mordiendo mi labio mientras dice. _ te dije que me llamarás Jonathan_ dice dejándome en el piso por unos segundos mientras se quita su camisa ,su reluciente piel pálida se ve hasta en el cuarto más obscuro ,extiendo mi mano para tocar su piel y me sorprende lo sueve que es,estoy apunto de besar su torso cuando miro sus facciones que cada vez se vuelven más tenebrosas,sus ojos se hacen más grandes de lo normal y están todos negros y llenos de venas ,sus labios se contorsionan en una sonrisa diabólica y espeluznante y yo comienzo a sentir tanto pánico que tan fuerte que probablemente me quede sin voz y de repente más ojos se cierran y caigo al piso.

No se cuento tiempo he estado dormida pero entre mi ensoñación puedo sentir en la noche una mano acariciando mi mejilla y otra alejando más rizos de mi rostro mientras me tapan con una manta pero no estoy segura si es real o parte de las alucinaciones que provoca ese líquido plateado pero al final del día espero que sea una alucinación porque si soy Sinsera me da miedo dejar de pensar en mi hermano como un mounstro.

* * *

><p>Mañana voy a editar el capítulo para agregarle más cosas o tal ves suba otro capítulo<p> 


End file.
